Even Evil Has Standards
Here is a list of examples from "Even Evil Has Standards" * The Ku Klux Klan denounced all actions of Fred Phelps, leader of the Westboro Baptist Church. This shows that even than the Ku Klux Klan, a group known for its racist hatemongering, thought that their actions were too hateful for even them. *Another example regarding the Ku Klux Klan involves D.C Stephenson , whose actions were so evil that the Klan itself diminished greatly. *Also the Ku Klux Klan was supportive of the Prohibition movement. *Fred Phelps, the leader of the Westboro Baptist Church was a Civil Rights lawyer during the 1950's and 1960's. *Al-Qaeda sharply criticized Iran's president over his suggestions that the U.S. government was behind the 9/11 attacks, dismissing his comments as "ridiculous." *Franco's Spain was the only country involved in rescuing Jews from the Nazi's by giving them Spanish citizenship en masse. These actions led to the rescue of a minimum of 46,000 Jews. *Many of Hitler's allies such as Hungary, Bulgaria, and Italy was opposed to the Holocaust. *President Alan García of Peru supported military actions against Muammar Gaddafi in 2011, final year of his second non-consecutive term, same year that Gaddafi dies. * In the Crisis of Korea between February and April 2013, Kim Jong-un threatened a nuclear attack against the United States, headed by Obama for being a Cubanophobic supervillain for reject to Cuba with support of his northern neighbor Canada and Great Britain in the Sixth Summit of the Americas at the arrive of 2012. * Kim Il-sung in the beginning of Korean War in early 1950s, fought against Imperialism headed by United States and its ally Great Britain, besides of being anglophobic. * Actor Michael Douglas, is messenger of peace in United Nations, despite after converted to evil. *Criminals that were arrested for crimes against children are often brutalized, raped, and even killed by other inmates. In one instance, a crimal was arrested for raping and killing a little girl named Katie. When the other inmates found out what he did, they entered his cell and tattooed "Katie's Revenge" on his forehead. **An inmate at Russia’s Black Dolphin was interview for the documentary about Russian prison when he was asked about his life as a mobster. He explains that adult men were the only targets he was allowed to kill because women and children were viewed as defenseless, therefore attacking them was banned. *The Nazis refused to burn Paris when the allies were approaching. *Many Nazi officials refused to enforce Adolf Hitler's orders to destroy Germany during his latter years, considering it too extreme even for them. Hitler at the time even went as far as claiming Germans should die for allowing the defeat to happen. *Malcolm X, despite his radical beliefs, was known to denounce some of the more volatile Black Supremacists following a change of heart, such as the Nation of Islam and was ironically assassinated by black supremacits for being soft. *Richard Nixon was a kind family man, helped end segregation in the South, improved life for the Indians and withdrew from Vietnam. *Most law enforcers in Tudor Britian refused to enforce the stricter version of the Tudor Poor Laws that would make vagabonds slaves if convicted with the death sentence for repeat offenders, though they still enforced whipping and exile. **Those who were Able Bodied Poor were offer work at the pariah and were paid for their service, while the government allowed parishes to give aid to "Helpless" poor, mainly the eldery and the disabled, while children were given apprenticeship paid while learning a trade. *Many Angry Mobs would actively attack during British history as a response to certain wrongs, before the Angry Mob there was also Peasant Revolts. *Caligula was so insane even his own people eventually killed him. *Germans tried to assasinate Hitler during his reign, one such incident nearly resulted in his death and he flew into a murderous rage - ordering the deaths of many suspects. *Many Black Supremacists do not support those who preach death to other races , prefering instead for racial segragation (this is a divide amongst Black Supremacists, some of which believe the fight against Whites should be with words and others who truly believe in violence). *Nick Griffin, the leader of the BNP, has constantly claimed he does not support thugs that actively harm others - despite it being classed as a White Supremacist group the modern BNP also has people of non-White ethnicity in it and claim to be "pro-British" - this has made the National Front label them as "soft". *Adolf Hitler, despite his hatred of human life, was kind and caring towards animals (including his dog Blondi, who he was very upset to have killed) and was also a vegetarian (though this was likely to have changed in his later life). Also, depsite his hated of Jews, he protected a few of them including the Jewish doctor who had treated his mother for cancer. He even ordered that those Jews including the doctor were to be allowed to flee to other countries and not be harrassed. *Most organized crime cartels such as the Mafia do not engage in senseless acts of violence like street-gangs and hooligans do - however they will still commit terrible crimes, ableit not as reckless. *The Mafia was openly targeted by Facism and the Nazis, in fact the Mafia helped out the American army during World War II. * Vargas Llosa opposes to the pardon to Fujimori, who was responsible of tragic self coup of Sunday 5 April 1992, besides of being also responsible of human rights violation. *The IRA, though no longer an active terrorist group, tried to clean up the streets of Ireland by shooting the kneecaps off drug-dealers and minor criminals in vigilante-style attacks. *Al Capone created a soup kitchen for the poor due to the bad economy during the Great Depression. *The Church of Satan are against abortion and harming children. *The Aryan Brotherhood refused to protect Charles Manson for his group had murdered Sharon Tate when she was pregnant. They refuse to protect anyone who was resonsible for a child's death in general. *Yakuza, a Japanese-based criminal organization simialr to the Mafia, were the first groups to sent aid following the 1995 Kobe earthquake and Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami in 2011. Their aid arrived before the government did. *Passed during the time of the Soviet Union in 1918, teachers could get fire and/or face time in a labor camp if they were caught using corporal punishments on students. *Unlike Joseph Stalin and Vladimir Putin who both recriminalized it and have serious hatred against them, Vladimir Lenin was gay-friendly and passed laws allowing gays to be out in the open without worry. * While homosexuals can be executed in Iran, however transgender people in Iran don't face such punishment and even had their sex-reassignment surgeries are paid by the government. * J. Edgar Hoover, despite being one of the most bigoted men of all time, was opposed to FDR illegally detaining Japanese-Americans, viewing it as unnecessary. * Enver Hoxha supported women's rights. * Unlike most dicators, Benito Mussiolin also did good things. He fought the Mafia to the point where in the 30's the mafia in Italy was almost completely crushed with their members either executed, imprisoned, in hiding or having immigrated to America. When he invaded and conquered Ethiopia he put an end to slavery. In the mid 1930's slavery was still being practiced in Ethiopia against the rules set out by the League of Nations and International Law. When Hitler began the extermination of the Jews Mussolini turned Italian occupied Europe into a safe haven for Jews, although anti-Jewish laws were in place, he refused to deport them to concentration camps. It got to the point where leading Nazis complained about his leniency with the Jews. After Italy surrendered in late 1943 he expressed regret for his actions and the mistakes that he had made in his life. Category:List Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains